Forever Wide Awake and Dreaming
by Annabeth Chase's Half - Sister
Summary: Jessie falls into a coma after a car accident, and the Ross family leaves money for the bill and leaves, knowing it'd be too painful to watch her. However, after six long years, Jessie wakes up from the coma. Why is she still eighteen? Now, with the age in their favor, will Luke and Jessie fall in love? Full Summary inside. Rated T. This is the re write.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: **Jessie falls into a coma after a car incident. The Ross family gives the hospital enough money for Jessie's bill, and leave, knowing it's too painful to stay. They ignore phone calls, everything. Six years later, Jessie wakes up. She hasn't aged- it's a miracle. Now, Emma's 21- and has her own talk show about fashion. She has a fiancé, Connor- who owns a stable and teaches kids to ride horses. Luke's 19- he has a girlfriend, Creepy Connie, and is very popular on YouTube for his break-dancing. He also has a dog- Buddy, a beautiful Chocolate lab. Ravi's 18- he's still getting over Mr. Kipling's death, but now he has a snake friend- Mr. S. He also has a cute girlfriend, Sugar, who is also crazy about reptiles, and owns a tamed crocodile. And Zuri is still the youngest- 14, is over imaginary friends and Millie the mermaid, and now is Boy-crazy, and every day has tons of make-up on her face. Will the Ross kids recognize Jessie? Or will she keep her identity hidden? And, what if Jessie falls for the now grown-up Luke? And, most important, why did Jessie not age in the coma?**

**Prologue: Awakening**

Blackness. Well, I'm in a coma, what did I expect?

I still remember the good things in my life. The Ross kids- Emma, Luke, Ravi, and Zuri. They must be hard broken.

What about me? There's not much to say. I'm Jessie. Fiery red hair, pretty hot. I was only eighteen when I got into the accident. By now, six years later I should be twenty – four.

Over those six years, I tried to blink. To open my eyes, see the sunshine again. Not any influence- only negative results.

I still remember the Ross children. Especially them. They were one of the few good things in live- after dad left mom and I alone, and I went to New York.

I always think of them when I try to blink. I usually can't feel anything, but my eyelids hurt. I try to open them and- wait! I can feel! This must be a sign!

Think of the Ross kids! Emma- the fashion queen, Luke- the break dancer, Ravi – the reptile kiddo, and Zuri – Millie the Mermaid, Chubs, tea party lover!

I try to blink, to open my mouth- anything. My eyes open a bit- I see light. They shut. I open my mouth- it really happens.

"Awake," I whisper. I open my eyes a tiny bit again, and see a nurse. I try to reach out my hand- and it happens. "Awake," I repeat.

The nurse turns, stunned. "Awake." I say this a third time, and the nurse looks at me, shocked, and turns around.

"Doctor!" She calls down the hall. My eyes are now open fully. I say it louder, with more meaning.

"I'm awake. I'm awake!" With each time, it's louder. I sit up, and start touching the bed. "I can feel!" I take in air from the room, smelling it. "I can smell! I can see! I can talk! I can hear! I'm awake!" The doctors rush in, and shocked look at me. They tell my they need to take some blood tests.

**xWideAwakexWideAwakexWideAwa kex**

When I woke up after the testing, all of the doctors left except for Dr. McIntosh.

"Ms. Jessie, we have some shocking news." He said. His face was neutral, I noted. Not sympathy. Not happiness.

"Shoot." I told him, making eye contact. Always look into the eyes of the doctor, my mom used to say. Never let him see your weakness. My mom had doctor-phobia.

"Good news, or better news first?" He asked, fiddling with his hands. Nervous. I could tell he wanted to bite his nails, from the way his fingers scratched the nails.

"Better news." I answered, still looking him in the eye.

"The better news has two parts. Good and bad." Dr. M noted. I nodded, silently telling him to continue. "The good news is that we can sign you out today."

"Score!" I shouted. Then I clapped my hand over my mouth, realizing I sounded like Ms. Chesterfield when Bertram asked her out.

"The bad news is that you don't have anywhere to live. The Ross family brought you your clothes-" Dr. M pointed to a bag. "They're in there."

"Okay," I nodded.

"They also left you fifty-thousand dollars, for all the baby sitting." Dr. M said. "They're in the bag in a wallet."

"Okay, now what about the earlier good news?" I asked, eager to get out of here.

"We tested your blood cells, and found out that you are still eighteen. You haven't aged at all during the coma. So, you did not lose any years of your life. It's a miracle." Dr. M smiled warmly at her.

I was silent for a moment. "Awesome!" I yelled after a while. "Now, can I go?" He nodded.

**xWideAwakexWideAwakexWideAwa kexWideAwakex**

So that's how I ended up on the streets, with a gigantic bag with my clothes and some which Emma gave me, a wallet that holds fifty thousand dollars, my phone, and no home. I was freezing.

There were no winter clothes in the bag, and it was winter. I had no idea where the hotels where, so I sat down on the street.

"Hey," I heard a girl's voice say. "Are you homeless?" When she stepped out, I could tell she was my age, 18.

"Well, yeah, but not in that way," I responded. "I have money, and clothes, but I just got out of the hospital- I was in a coma, and I'm looking for a hotel, so…" I basically told her my whole life story starting from getting out of the hospital.

"I'll take you to my place. I need a roommate." The girl answered. "It's a fifteen – twenty minute ride. C'mon, hop in my car." I followed her to her car, and got in.

"By the way," I started, and as I felt the girl's blue eyes on me, I continued as she brushed her brunette her back and started riding, "I'm Jessie."

"I would shake your arm, but I'm driving. I'm Sugar." The girl- Sugar said.

"Anyways, I'd love to be your roommate." I answered her unsaid question.

"We'll see about that." She murmured.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, unsure what she meant.

"I live with a crocodile." She answered, eyes still calmly on the road. "He has a cage, but I let him out most of the time." She looked at me briefly. "You don't look shocked."

"I was a baby-sitter for this family whose kid had a large lizard." I answered.

"Awesome! Do you have any pictures?" She asked me, hardly keeping her eyes on the road.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Sugar," I answered. "And, yeah, I probably do have some pictures. I'll give them to you when I find them."

"Thanks!" Sugar exclaimed. "You know, I have a boyfriend that had a huge lizard, but he died. It's sad, really. He's still not over the death. I understand that, because my mom had fallen into a deep depression when my dad died…" Sugar shook her head sadly. "My boyfriend now has a snake which he calls Mr. S, but he had the lizard since he was a little kid…"

**A/N: Give me your opinion! I'm going to need at least two reviews to update! (Even a simple lol would do).**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! I saw in the original Wide Awake and Dreaming that Ivy000 reviewed that I reposted the first chapter… **

**Yeah…**

**And Blizzard20, if you are reading this (I somehow couldn't PM you) thank you for your review on the original! It means a lot to me.**

**Anyways, for all of you who were disappointed that I ended the original "Wide Awake and Dreaming," and for all of you that just came here for the first time, I hope that you enjoy this re-write. Well, that's it for now.**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

"Was his name Ravi, by any case?" I tried to be subtle, but apparently failed.

"Yeah, it's Ravi." Sugar answered, not fazed by how I knew his name. "You know, his adopted parents are famous- that's probably why you knew his name. There were probably plenty of newspapers before you fell into a coma- he was adopted two years before you fell into a coma, I'm guessing? That was when his name was mostly seen in newspapers when his abusive father came into a picture- that was like the biggest adventure for the Ross family…"

"Yeah- his father's name was Ajay," I said confidently. "I think," I added as an afterthought.

"You get all the things about his history all right!" Sugar exclaimed. "Anyways, we're here." She stopped the car.

"Oh." I said softly. "Do they even allow Crocs here?"

"I don't know." Sugar shrugged while I looked at her, confused. "Oh, I think that they are just scared of the croc."

"Why?" I asked her again, and then mentally face-palmed myself for the stupid question.

"Yeah, about that," Sugar blushed, while I raised my eyebrow; a habit of mine that was made because whenever Luke came home and blushed… yeah, I was quite the nanny. "I, um, threatened them kind of."

"Oh," I silently said.

"Yeah, I know." Sugar nodded while unlocking the door and stepping in, "Come in."

"Thanks." I stepped in, quickly looking around the room for the crocodile. "Where's the croc?"

"Oh, where's Snappy, you mean?" Sugar looked around. Then she looked down and picked something up from the ground that looked like a baby crocodile.

"Aw, he's just a baby?" I cooed.

"Shush!" Sugar shushed me while she hugged Snappy even tighter. "He has a growing disease, and it makes him stay the same size he was as a baby." Sugar petted Snappy. "He gets really crabby when someone reminds him of it."

"Oh." I nodded, as if understanding while Sugar burst out laughing.

"I can't believe you fell for it!" Sugar laughed.

"So, Snappy is a baby crocodile?" I asked, confused.

"No." Sugar answered, and I looked at her again. "He has a growing disorder."

"Well, thank you for explaining!" I sarcastically said.

"I like your attitude." Sugar laughed.

/-\

"Zuri get out of the bathroom." I banged on the bathroom door once again.

"Hmm…" I could see Zuri mushing her lips together as she put on that hot pink lipstick. "Just a sec, Rav,"

"It's Ravi, not Rav!" I pounded on the door some more, showing my distaste for the nickname.

"It's a wonder you got a girlfriend with your name- Ravi," Zuri waited a second, probably in wonder whether she should snort or something. "You know, Rav sounds so much better."

"Well, my name is not Rav, it is Ravi!" I shouted and once again increased the pounding on Zuri's door.

"Ugh!" Zuri groaned. "You made me get some mascara in my eye!"

"Hurry up!" I continuously pounded on the bathroom door, but in vain. There was no more conversation, just the pounding on the door that caused Emma to come down.

"Hurry up, Zuri!" She yelled at the bathroom, knowing well enough that Zuri was in there. She kicked the door with her high heel, causing the door to dent. She turned to a table that was near the bathroom, and looked for something there.

"What are you looking for?" I whispered to her.

"You know, something to open the lock," She whispered back. "Got it," She whisper-shouted. She held up the thin object in her hands. She inserted it into the lock, but she couldn't get it to open. "Try it, Ravi," Emma whispered to me.

"Ok." I took the thin object, stuck it into the lock and started pushing it around, quickly realizing it was useless. "Get Luke," I whispered to Emma, which was needless, as she quickly yelled, "Luke! Get down here!"

"What?" Luke asked, looking at as confused as he came down the stairs. He was wearing jeans and an urban on his head to dry his hair. How come he and Emma got their own bathrooms, while Zuri and Ihad to share one? Oops. I voiced that out loud.

"Cause you guys are younger," Luke rolled his eyes while I grimaced.

"Unlock the door," Emma commanded Luke.

"Fine," Luke rolled his eyes again. He took the thin object which name I could not place from my hands and professionally inserted it into the lock and moved it like a key to unlock it. As he heard the noticeable click of the lock, he took out the thin object.

"Ta da!" Luke mockingly bowed as Emma smacked his head. "What?"

"Go get dressed." Emma gently pushed Luke up the stairs while he stuck his tongue at her and went up. "I got to get going. See you later, Ravi." She grabbed her keys and was out the door.

"Bye." I muttered under my breath as Emma was sometimes too quick for my liking. I pushed open the door, got into the bathroom, and pushed Zuri out before she could protest.

"Hey!" Zuri shouted but she was already too late as I had locked the door so I could shower.

"Anyone?" Zuri hopefully shouted into the big house, just to be answered by Luke shouted, "No!"

"Ugh," Zuri sighed while I continued to shower.

Zuri was sometimes a bitch.

**A/N: Yay! So that was the first re-write chapter. The plot is a little different with way less added characters. I have to admit- it was confusing even for me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Eh, hi.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Guest- Lol. I know. Thanks for reviewing.**

**launi – Yeah… Thanks for reviewing.**

**Rubina Mann – I'm reviewing. :D **

**sanya – I'm sorry. Thanks for your review, though, it's what motivated me to write this chapter.**

**AS you probably found out from reading above, this chapter is dedicated to **

**SANJA (A guest)**

**Anyways, what you all waited for! (most of you, anyways)**

**Chapter 3 **

Zuri walked through the long, narrow hallways at school filled with students getting to their lockers that eventually stopped to look at Zuri.

When Zuri had finally gotten to her locker (although everyone cleared the hallways for her) she quickly spun her lock, and opened her locker swiftly.

"Hey." Zuri looked up to see her former friend, Sam, A.K.A. Miss Piggy, leaning on Zuri's locker as Zuri was getting her first bell elective binder.

"What, are you lesbian now, or something?" Zuri said in response to Sam's harmless 'hey.' The whole hallway of students roared with laughter – the discussion of gays and lesbians still brought the students to laughter as they did not know enough.

Sam's eyes narrowed as she looked at Zuri. "You don't know how much people from this school are gay or lesbian. You don't know how much it hurts them." Sam's speaker skills were incredible, yet I couldn't show that. So I interrupted her little speech.

"You know you could just say you are a lesbian plain out, right?" I asked her sarcastically, slamming my locker door in her face. "So, who is the 'man' in your relationship, huh?" I nudged her with my elbow, mockingly, as if I was best friends with her again. The hallway yet again roared with laughter at my comments.

"I am not lesbian and if I was that is not for you to know," She crossed her arms over her chest. Her light skin showed of her sprinkle of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Her light brown her- dirty blonde, was cropped off in an asymmetrical hair cut- oh, how Zuri wished she at least looked a tiny bit like her. But, being the most popular girl in the school, she had to keep up her façade of a bitch. She had to do it at home, and it hurt her.

It did. The car accident of Jessie hurt her much more than the others- Jessie was the closest friend she had, Sam shortly after. Jessie always listened to Zuri- but Zuri couldn't show her real self. She knew the school would make her its biggest laughingstock- just like Zuri had made Sam.

"Why is it not for me to know, huh?" Zuri lamely replied, having no other idea. She sadly gazed at Sam, wishing that Jessie was back, that Zuri was like Sam, oh, the wishes she had.

No one really knew her.

No one.

"'Cause you can't keep a secret." Sam shrugged. She was right. Zuri had to hold in her sigh for she didn't want to seem sad. The students went, "ooooh."

"I thought everyone knew that you loved fucking pigs." Zuri said right back at Sam.

"Well, I do, but that's not for the whole world to know," Sam spat right back at Zuri.

"Oh, control your temper." Zuri added teasingly.

"You wanna go, huh?" Sam held open her arms in a 'you wanna go, bro?' gesture.

"Puh-lease." Zuri shook her head. "I just got my nails done, girl," She held up her nails that had the neon pink nail polish freshly done on it.

"Oh, yeah?" Sam asked in that tone that just proved she didn't believe Zuri. "Well this won't hurt then." Her fist flew straight at Zuri's face who ducked just in time.

"How the hell did she learn to fight like that?" Zuri thought under her breath. Sadly, Sam heard her.

"I box." The simple sentence that she had spoken had Zuri's head up in less than a second. Again, a carefully made fist flew at Zuri head paired up with a carefully measured kick at Zuri's feet. Zuri jumped up to avoid the kick, which worked, but the fist which was supposed to get her face got her stomach instead. Zuri flew back with a loud 'oof,' and the crowd that had gathered gasped.

No one had ever stood up to Zuri.

Ever.

"You forgot I box, huh?" Sam threw an accusing glance at Zuri but stopped beating her up. Instead, Sam came in close to Zuri and put her fist up in the air as Zuri remained still, staring in the eyes of Sam. "You did." Sam said with what should have been satisfaction but instead became pity.

"Well, maybe I did, Miss Piggy!" Zuri yelled out one last time. As Sam turned around, she had to contain her flinch. "You aren't anything important! You are just a worthless piece of shit!"

Sam came near Zuri about to give her another punch in the face when Mrs. Johnson, one of the teachers came down the hallway.

"Excuse, what is going on here?" Mrs. Johnson demanded an answer. "What is going on in here that is much more important than my lesson?"

"My life." Zuri muttered under her breath, so silently that Mrs. Johnson couldn't hear but a couple students nearby overheard and snickered.

"Excuse me, young lady?" Mrs. Johnson got up in Zuri's face, but her expression softened when she noticed Zuri's bright green face. "You are going to the Nurse." She helped Zuri up and gently pushed her towards the nurse office. "Now, someone tell me what happened her with Ms. Ross and Ms. Smith over here."

"Cat fight!" A random kid, which Sam swore to beat up later shouted out.

"Go to the principle, Ms. Smith." Mrs. Johnson quickly commanded. "And the rest of you to your classrooms."

**A/N: This is sort of a filler with Zuri's situation at school.**

**R&R!**

**~AC's HS**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi. *hides from rotten tomatoes thrown at face* I was a bit out this week. **

**LAST TWO WEEKS OF SCHOOL! WOO-HOO!**

**That's not the point. I wasn't updating cause I was starting to read and watch Fruits Basket in my free time.**

**Which brings me to my point- I'm going to post a Fruits Basket fanfic soon. So check it out- it should be posted in the first week of June.**

**Enticing Prodigy – Thanks. I was really confused about the first one, so you know.**

**Alicia and Peter Forever – Yeah, you were right and a bit late. And maybe Ravi is gay, you know? Maybe he's hiding his true feelings and all that mumbo jumbo. (*spoiler* that's what this chapter is about, anyways.)**

**AmandaDaughterOfHades – Thanks.**

**BTW, the **_italized part_** is the writing. The normal is what's actually happening. And Bold is the flashbacks.**

**By "DD" Ravi refers to his diary.**

**Chapter 4: Ravi's Emotional Distress**

_To start off, DD, it's not Sugar's fault._

Ravi paced around in his room- holding up his magazine ("BEST CLOTHING FOR A DATE!") to his wardrobe.

_It's seriously not her fault. At all._

As Ravi rummaged through his closet, he silently thought to himself, Red, blue, pink- ooh, pink. Ravi stopped, pulled out the pink shirt, about to put it on, but then remembered what Sugar had said.

"Isn't that a gay shirt or something?" Sugar had said that on the day they first met.

_She's all a guy could ask for in a girl. Her long, silky hair and her beautiful eyes- she's really sweet and loyal. She's the best girlfriend I could have._

Ravi gazed up, remembering the day he had met Sugar. Although Sugar said it was a gay shirt, Ravi still bought it, under the pretext of saying that it's for his friend. Sugar and he became great friends.

_It's my fault. But I can't just break up with her. She'd think I'm cheating on her… But I'm not._

It was Luke who had pressured (peer pressure) Ravi to ask Sugar out. Ravi couldn't just admit his- um, his secret. So he asked her out.

_I remember the day I asked her out, DD, she was just so happy. Later she told me she had a crush on me. I had froze. I told her- I lied, that she was my example of 'love at first sight.' Cheesy, I know, DD, but Girls- and some guys, like that._

Ravi put the shirt swiftly back into closet, folding it delicately and putting it in its place. He rummaged through the closet some more, and found a nice polo shirt.

It was striped- white and a nice, soft sky-blue that looked nice on him. The shirt brought back many memories- good and bad, also.

_I can't tell Sugar. It'll hurt her so much._

**Ravi clearly remembered the clear, summer day when Sugar brought up Fruits Basket. Sugar and Ravi were laying together on the blanket that Ravi had set out- it was pink and blue, a bit too girly even for Sugar's liking.**

"**So, Rav," Sugar's nickname for Ravi was too masculine sounding for Ravi. Ravi preferred Ravileen or, even better, Raven. But not Rav. **

"**Will you cut it out?" Ravi nearly yelled at Sugar. **

"**Cut what out?" Sugar asked Ravi. Then, a look of understanding came onto her face as she looked down at her copy of fruits basket that she held in her hand. "Oh, I can stop talking about Fruits Basket and how Tohru and Kyo make a great couple."**

"**Oh, I don't mind that." Ravi replied, his mind drifting off of the topic of Sugar's annoying nickname. "Kyru or Toyo, which one's better?"**

"**Huh?" Sugar's face morphed into one of confusion- guys aren't supposed to be making up couple names. "Why did you just make couple names for them?" **

"**Oh- that?" Ravi stuttered. "My friend once asked me which one's better."**

"**The one who you got the pink shirt for?" Sugar asked as she snuggled closer to Ravi. **

"**Yeah." Ravi managed to say, quietly.**

"**Boy, am I glad you're not gay." Sugar closed her eyes and smiled, not noticing the look of pain in Ravi's eyes. Ravi's heart shattered.**

_I can't be accepted by them. I can't be accepted- I need to hide my true form._

Ravi quickly put the shirt back into his wardrobe. That shirt contained bad memories.

_No matter how I tell them, they will never accept me. _

_I'm different._

Ravi reached into the very back of his closet, pulling out the best outfit- light blue jeans with a light blue and black striped polo shirt. He, delighted, took these out and as he put them to his body, a bright pink journal covered with flowers tumbled out. Ravi jumped in surprise and reached down to open the notebook.

On the front of the notebook, it said, in big, clear block letters, **THE DAIRY OF RAVI****SON**** ROSS, **with "-Son" crossed out. Ravi did not like the full version of his name- "Ravison." Ravi flipped through the pages, until he found out the page that was scribbled all over and looked horrible. He plopped down on his bed and read it.

_I'm different. I'M different. DIFFERENT._

_D_

_I_

_F_

_F_

_E_

_R_

_E_

_N_

_T._

_No one will ever accept me._

Ravi rapidly closed the diary, old, bad memories being brought back.

He fell on his back with the best outfit thrown carelessly on the ground and closed his eyes.

"**You'll never be normal, Ravison." His most famous bully, Ajay, had spat at Ravi that day.**

"**Yeah, Ravison," Joshua put in. He was one of the sidekicks- to do the dirty work.**

Ravi rapidly opened his eyes, but he could still remember the day.

"**Right," Steve put in. He was one of the 'American' kids in India, still trying to earn his reputation. So he became Ajay's second sidekick.**

"**No one rejects me," The annoying girl, Bhoomika, spat in Ravi's face. The second time he had been spat on in less than five minutes.**

Ravi's hands flew over his ears, but that did not block out the memories.

**Ajay snorted. "Everyone rejects you, Boo." Ajay's evil smile grew as he watched Bhoomika grow uncomfortable. "You smell, you are annoying, bossy and nosy. So deal with it." The audience snorted with laughter.**

"**Well, yeah, everyone rejects her," Shreya flicked her hand in an unnatural position. "But no one ever, EVER, rejects me." The crowd started murmuring. Shreya was the most popular girl.**

"**And we all know why." Ajay and Shreya said at once. "You, Ravison, or should I say Gay-vison, are gay." The entire crowd roared with laughter as Ravi collapsed.**

_I know the truth now. How I'm different. _

_I know why my father abused me._

_I know all now. _

_It's because I'm different,_

_Because I'm_

_G_

_A_

_Y_

_._

Ravi snapped out of the flash backs once he heard his phone ring.

It was Sugar.

"Are you coming or not, Rav?" Sugar's bubbly voice almost shouted through Ravi's phone, and Ravi resisted the urge to tell her not to call him Rav and that she was screaming.

"Yeah, honey." Ravi's voice cracked. "Be right there."

"See you later, Rav!" Sugar's happy voice rang through the room again, and Ravi hung up, and fell on his bed. He put his head in his hands and sobbed.

_It's all because I'm_

_G_

_A_

_Y_

_._

**A/N: This is a chapter focused on Ravi and his "emotional distress." If you are gay or lesbian, I'm really sorry if I offended you. Or if your name is Shreya, Ajay, Steve, Joshua or Bhoomika. Sorry 'bout that too.**

**Well. **

**B**

**Y**

**E**

**B**

**Y**

**E.**

**~Annabeth Chase's Half – Sister.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, I haven't been updating lately. Yes, I know all that. I'm really sorry but my laptop broke and I had no way of updating because I haven't had my chapters pre-written, which I now will do. Probably.**

**Oh, and review number 14, made by Guest (I think), "You suck." Thank you very much for declaring that.**

**I don't know if you read my author's notes, but if you do, but cocoa puffs in your review in capital letters. **

**Oh, and Ravi isn't actually gay. (Sorry for the spoiler.) He just has mixed feelings, thinking he's gay, but he just has a slightly feminine side and hasn't fallen in love yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Check below for more info.**

Line Breaker

Luke paced around his room, with his dog, Buddy sleeping silently in the corner. During the process of pacing around his room, Luke was holding up his iPhone, which was buzzing due to Connie's, his girlfriend who had been previously known as Creepy Connie, texts. He had gotten with her after a major break-up with Suzanne Johns, because Connie begged (threatened) him to go on a date with her. He caved in, and had to admit, it wasn't that bad.

But now it was straight up annoying.

Every single freaking minute, Connie would call him.

And yes, he had changed his phone number. Twice.

How she had gathered his phone number again was a mystery. Then again, he did not have a pass code…

The phone buzzed again and Luke, unable to hold it in, threw the iPhone on the floor, which resulted in its screen to crack. The phone continued buzzing, and Luke grabbed the nearest object, and at the peak of his anger, threw it at the phone. What did he throw, though?

Oh, nothing much, just a box filled with, ooh, guess what? It was filled with paint.

The moment the box made contact with the iPhone, which was still buzzing, the box opened, and the paints, which Luke had just happened to forget to open, spilled all over the iPhone 4s, and immediately, the buzzing stopped.

Luke managed to destroy his phone, waste all his paints (which he was borrowing from Emma) and stain his fuzzy blue rug in an attempt to quiet down his phone.

_Oh, well, _Luke thought. _I needed to get a new iPhone anyways. The paints were ugly, too. And the rug- eh, I liked that rug. _

Then, after a second of thinking, Luke smiled to himself, knowing that Jessie would've prevented this. But then he frowned, remembering that Jessie was in a coma. Luke sighed, and walked downstairs, not even trying to clean up the mess.

He decided to go to the mall, due to get a new phone and paints. And probably a new rug, maybe sea-green? Nah, blue fits him better. Luke grabbed his jacket off of the hook, made sure he had his credit card and some additional dollar bills and quarters, and head out the door. Buddy followed Luke, he didn't even need a leash, but this time Buddy had to stay home.

"Buddy, stay with Zuri or Ravi or Emma or however is staying in the house." Luke's heart shivered as he watched Buddy hang his head and lower his tail, retreating back into the house through the threshold. Luke shut the door rather quickly, unable to make any contact with his dog who seemed to break under the fact that his master decided it was a one man trip.

Luke once again let out a slow and steady sigh and he ventured on into the cold, spring atmosphere. His eyes looked around, trying to find the blue motorcycle. His eyes registered the motorcycle with a slim figure leaning on it.

"Lukey- boo!" The slim figure, also known as Connie, exclaimed as Luke walked closer to the motorcycle. "Where's Buddy?"

"He's staying at home." Luke ignored Connie's happy greeting.

"Where are we going, Lukey-boo?" Connie asked, and before she let him reply, she added, "Why don't I get a kiss?"

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't I get a minute for myself without your fucking calls?"

Connie gasped. "Well, excuse me! We're over!" Connie started walking away before stopping furiously. "Aren't you going to apologize?!" She screamed at Luke.

"Oh, look, someone's full of herself." Luke replied back, not even trying to seem nice. He was full of it.

A random teenager, pulled out a phone, that started playing, "No More Mr. Nice Guy." Luke and Connie glared at the teenager, who just smiled sheepishly and waved.

"Turn the music down!" Connie yelled at the teen, who just stuck his phone inside this pocket.

"Why should I?" The teen shrugged again, putting on a goofy grin. He brushed his black hair out of his eyes, which color was unseen because of the distance between the three.

"Just leave them alone!" Another teen, slightly shorter than the guy, had long, curly, blonde hair. She pulled the other guy after her who just smiled and waved in a dizzy state.

"Where were we?" Luke asked impatiently, eager to get to the mall.

"Ugh! I'm done with you!" Connie moved closer to Luke as if to slap him, but as her hand neared Luke's cheek, her eyes filled with tears.

"I can't do it." Connie's voice broke. "I can't do it."

"Deal with it yourself." Luke answered, and put his foot on the gas and drove on.

"You dick!" Connie shouted after him, covering her mouth and crouching low.

Line break

**A/N: This is a really short introductory chapter about Luke.**

**Here's the chapter plan:**

**Chapter 5: Luke Intro**

**Chapter 6: Emma Intro (She breaks up with Connor)**

**Chapter 7: Rosses find out about Jessie being awake**

**Chapter 8: They find Jessie**

**Chapter 9: The School Dance part 1**

**Chapter 10: The School Dance part 2**

**Chapter 11: Doctor investigates reason for no aging **

**Chapter 12: Jessie & gang investigate reason for no aging**

**Chapter 13: Luke's birthday**

**Chapter 14: Emma meets Logan**

**Chapter 15: Ravi decides to leave Sugar & meets mysterious girl who he falls in love with**

**Chapter 16: Epilogue**

**So yeah.**

**That's the plan.**

**Stay tuned for my other stories to be updated.**


End file.
